Girls just wanna have fun
by Dez as a girl
Summary: High school AU. What if while waiting for another foster home, Karai had to move in to a house and that certain house just happened to belong to the Hamato clan?


Raph's pov

"Have a safe trip Master Splinter" says Leo after Splinter told me and Leo that Mikey, Don, and him would be gone all summer. And if that wasn't bad enough, we have to watch a kid from our high school the WHOLE time! Suddenly I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a car pulling out of the driveway. All we know is that the kid staying with us is a girl and my age. I'm hoping it's not one of those snobby whores from school who lust after my big bro. If you couldn't tell, I'm VERY protective of my brother. He's never cared much about himself, he only cares about everyone else, so I have to care for him.

Karai's pov

My social worker parks in front of a big three story house and quickly pushes me and my luggage out of the car and speeds off. 'Asshole' I think while walking up the path way and knocking on the door. To my shock, Leonardo, the sexy goody-goody from my high school opens the door with his hothead brother right behind him. "Karai!" Your the one staying with us?!" Raphael growls "Karai, please come in. I'll show you to your room." says Leo ignoring his brothers outburst completely. I smirk as Leo grabs my bag and goes into the house while Raph just glares at me. Before I can follow Leo, Raph stops me. "Listen here bitch, you better not cause us any trouble or so help me. . ." Before he can finish his rant, Leo interrupts, "Raphael!" After that Raph storms off. I quickly catch up with Leo as he goes up the stairs, once we reach the top of the first flight of stairs I see a hallway with four open doors. The first room we pass has light orange walls, a dark orange carpet, a neon orange bed, and full of drawings and comic books. The second room we pass has cherry blossom wall paper, a wooden floor, a Japanese bed, and a Meditating mat with candles. The third room is like the first but instead of orange its purple and instead of drawings and comic books it has technology, tools and computers. The final room had a bright fire truck red walls with rock band and motorcycle posters on it, a light red carpet and a blood red bed. Past that door was another flight of stairs that lead to the third floor. On the third floor, there was two open doors. We walk into the first one which has a dark gray wall paper, a black carpet, and a black bed with a blood red pillow, It also had its own bathroom "Here is your room for the summer, mine's just next door so if you need anything, come get me. He says smiling to me while dropping my bags on the bed with care.

An hour later, Karai's pov

I can't believe I'm spending the summer with the hottest guy in school, you see the thing is everyone knows that Leo's a virgin and has never had a girlfriend. So me being the bad girl, I see a hot, sexy goody-goody virgin in school who's never had a girlfriend, what do you think I'm suppose to do? Not to mention he's the brother of my mortal enemy in school, so that's an added bonus. Anyway, I'm unpacking in "my" room when suddenly a very piss Raph storms in. "Listen you little bitch, you may have Leo fooled but don't think for a second that I'm going to let you do anything to us!" He practically growls. " What are you going to do? Kick me out? I'd like to see you try!" I sneer back. That really pisses him off. " Why the hell are you here? Got kicked out of another foster home?" He says. "So what if I did? That's none of your business." I say agitated. "Raph! Come down here! Splinter called to see how we're doing!" We hear Leo yell from down stairs. "This isn't over!" Raph growls then runs out of the room. About a half a hour later, I finish unpacking when I hear a knock at the door. "Come in" I say then Leo opens the door. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like a tour of the house? Leo asks kindly. "Sure" I say while getting up from the bed. We walk out of the room and we go into what I assume is Leo's room. There's dark blue wallpaper, a wooden floor, a royal blue bed, and a blue beanbag chair sitting next to two large bookshelf which have a desk on the other side of them. "This is my room." He states. Me being the smart ass I am just had to comment. "I'm guessing your favorite colors blue?" "You guess?" Leo chuckles. We leave his room and go down to the second floor. We walk down the hall why'll Leo tells me about each room. "The first rooms Raph's, the next one is my brother's, Donny, this ones my father's and the last one is my youngest brother, Mikey's. We head down the last flight of stairs and he shows me the living room and the kitchen, but what truly surprised me was that Leo shows me another flight of stairs that lead to the most amazing dojo I've ever seen. What he does next surprises the hell out of me. " I wanna show you something" he says while grabbing my wrist and yanking me over to a shelf with the most gorgeous Katanas I ever seen. "These are mine, if you want, I can show you some moves?" He asks . "Really!? O hell yah" as soon as I finish saying that, he grabs the Katanas and quickly runs to the center of the dojo. Then as quickly as possible he does three back flips, swings his Katanas then does the same thing again only with front flips. "That was awesome!" I say running over to him. "O it was nothing really." Leo says humbly while slightly blushing. "Who taught you this?" I ask him. "My father, he's our sensi." Leo says proudly. "We?" I ask wondering if there sensi taught his brothers too. "Yah, we." Says a sudden voice. I turn to see Raph standing next to the stair case.


End file.
